Lift Each Other Up
by Ducky2196
Summary: Gabby just really NEEDS Matt right now...A continuation from the last Dawsey scene from 5x07 - Lift Each Other Up. Completely M rated


**Ok so its been a while since I have written a one shot and to be honest with you I thought we were going to get more 'stress of the day' but clearly not so I did it myself hehe.**

 **This leads on from the last scene from the last ep…also the ending is kinda unnecessary but I really wanted to write the idea coz it had been bouncing around my head since the ep airs.**

 **Anyhow…here is the EXTREMELY M RATED one shot – please review! x**

* * *

 **Lift Each Other Up**

Gabby unlocked the back door, she had a one track mind at this point, there was one thing she wanted after the week that she had had…and that was Matt. She wanted to Matt. Wanting to be with him, wanting him to know that she loved him and that she appreciated everything he had done for her but also wanted to makes sure he knew how amazing he was.

She found him exactly where she hoped she would, standing in their living room, Louie spending the night at the Hermann's, Cindy and Christopher wanting to help out when they heard what had happened at the party, wanting to give Matt and Gabby some time together.

Matt turned at the sound of the back door opening, Gabby coming his way, her jacket being dropped against the table. "Hey I tried calling…are you ok?" But Gabby didn't let him finish, her hands coming up to his face, resting tightly against the side of his neck before crushing her lips against his, feeling him hesitate for a moment, shocked that she had reacted this way considering how distant she had been over the last week, understandably.

After a moment Matt reacted, kissing her back, not wanting to be turned on the way he suddenly was, knowing that she was still upset and didn't want to take advantage of her, he wanted to give her as much support as he could. Slowly after a moment and a very quick but passion filled kiss Gabby pulled away, her hands rubbing against his cheeks.

Matt looked back at Gabby, a worried look crossing his face. He could tell she was holding back tears,

With her voice breaking Gabby looked over him, love and tears in her eyes, "You knew that boy died but you were worried about making sure I had a good day."

Matt looked down at Gabby, a small tug at the side of his lips before he reached out for her shoulders, bringing her into him. "It's what we do. Lift each other up…you've done that for me a million times…" He whispered as he pulled her into a loving hug, his cheek resting against her forehead,

Moments pass as they stood there, holding each other, comforting each other, until Gabby pulls away to look up at him again, taking him all in, she touches his lips with hers, a gently kiss, suddenly turning into more.

Gabby pressed herself against Matt, she needed him, now even more so than when she stormed through their back door. There was always something about the way he spoke to her, mainly though when he would refer back to something that she had done for him, a time when she had helped him or kept him sane, they were there for each other and that was what a good relationship and marriage was all about.

The nightmare with her parents had caused Gabby to second-guess herself, she had always looked at her parents as the relationship she wanted, the kind, loving marriage that came from two very, very happy people. She had wanted the same thing with Matt, she always had but now that she looked at her parents who were getting a divorce, she felt like she had been living a lie for the last 29 years.

But Matt was something different, after the last week, after spending time second guessing her want to get married she could only come around to the fact that she and Matt had been through more than most, friendship or relationship but they had always come back to each other, he had always been there for her, even when they were apart and he had been angry with her, he had been there when she needed it.

That was what brought her home to him that night, seeking him out, needing to be close to him but also needed to get out some of the frustration she had been feeling. It was true, their lives had been a little busier in the recent weeks, between work and Louie and her parents coming into town, spending some time together had become scarce for them and considering how active their sex life had been since she and Louie had moved back into the apartment, it was starting to affect them both.

Standing up a little further, Gabby ran her hands through his hair, tugging roughly as the kiss heated up more and more, Matt's hands gripping her waist tightly, keeping her pressed flush against him, letting her feel his want for her, wanting nothing more than to show her how much wanted her.

Slowly Gabby started to push against him, somehow finding their way to the couch, their lips still attached to each other, a deep groan coming from Matt's throat as their movement caused friction against his jeans. Roughly Gabby pulled away, pressing against his chest until he fell against the couch, a small gasp coming from his lips at the sudden change on position but it didn't last long as Gabby came to straddle his hips, her hands back to his hair and her lips once again against his, grinding her hips down into him.

She was driving him crazy and she knew it. He loved when she would take control, a side of her that came out many time during their times together but he would always take the lead by the end, wanting to show her all the love in the world. Tonight though, it felt like it was going to be different, this time Gabby was showing him something, showing him how much she needed him.

Biting down against his bottom lip, Matt hissed at the contact, excitement shooting further through him as his hands reached up her top, his thumbs brushing against the underside of her breast, feeling the material of her bra blocking his path. That had to go…and fast… he thought as he pressed his hand against the material he found, hearing her whimper under him, smiling into the kiss before he nudged her head out the way, trailing a line of hot kisses down her chin and her throat and over to the spot he had found all those years ago, the small patch of skin where her neck joined her shoulder, the spot that would no doubt send sparks down her body.

And he didn't disappoint, the grip on his hair tightened when he came to that spot, a gasp coming from her lips as he bit down, exacting the same excitement on her as she had done to him moments ago. "Matt…" was all she could say as he moved to lift her shirt from her body, pulling it over her head, her bra instantly following, giving his hand better access, his thumb rubbing against nipple, a deep groan coming out from Gabby as she tried to hold onto him, as she tried to hold onto the small bit of sanity she had left.

Needing to feel his skin against hers, Gabby slipped her hands down his back, tugging at the shirt she found, desperately trying to get it off, Matt leaning forward just enough to let her pull it from his body, it landing on the pile of clothing by the edge of the couch. Once they were both bare chested, Gabby looked down at Matt, her eyes hooded with want and love, lips swollen from their kisses, her chest rising and falling quickly. She looked over his face, brushing her hand through his hair; sweat had already started to bead against his forehead, his cheeks redder than before.

He looked adorable…and hot.

The small break in their activity also allowed Matt to take Gabby in, her dark skin in contrast against his, her hair a mess from his hands. Gently brushing his hand against her check Matt smiled, "I love you so very much my girl…" And that was the crack that broken the damn. Whenever Matt would call her his girl it was like her whole world broke apart and she fell even more in love with him.

Leaning her head down again, she took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply, their tongues battling for more. Somehow, in the middle of all of this she spoke, her voice deep and throaty, "I want you." And that was all it took for Matt to lift them both off the couch, their lips still tangled together, her legs wrapped around his waist, he walked them towards their bedroom.

But not before stopped just by the door, pressing her against the wall, her feet slowly touched the ground, Matt's knee coming in between her thighs, giving her all the access she needed to grind against him, turning herself on even more as they battled against each other, their lips and hands and bodies closer than they ever though they possibly could be.

Matt did all he could not to take her right then and there as she pushed back against him, his hands tightening against her hips as he held her against him, what would have been painful if she wasn't so turned on.

Moving his lips from hers, Matt started to move down her neck, finding that spot once more, a moan slipping from her lips as she bucked against him, her self-control slowly fading away.

Pulling away from the wall, Gabby was able to walk him backwards a little, their lips finding each other again, her hands reaching for his belt, pulling it from the loops of his jeans, her hands brushing against the bulge that was already very evident eliciting a moan from Matt. Gabby dropped the belt somewhere in the hallway, not really caring much as they came to their bed, his knees hitting the mattress, sending him backwards against it.

With a small bounce, Matt looked up at Gabby; his breath coming out in fits and starts, his eyes dark, only wanting her. But she was going to make him wait, she was going to take what she wanted from him. He reached out for her, Gabby barely within his reach but it was enough that he was able to pop the button on her pants, her zipper sliding down slowly, revealing a hint of red underwear, Matt vaguely thinking that it may have matched the bra that was long gone by now.

She was teasing him, leading him on and then pulling away, Gabby was going to take the time she wanted tonight, she needed this and she needed him. Slowly she slipped her jeans from her hips, watching as his eyes followed the material down her legs and then trailing back up her legs, hesitating at her centre before looking back up at her.

Not being able to stand having her out of his reach any longer, Matt began to stand up, his eyes never leaving hers but she shook her head, biting the corner of her lips, Gabby made her way to him, straddling him once more, she ground herself against him, pushing against his chest, causing him to fall back against the bed.

They hadn't spoken a word to each other, not finding the right words, not needing words, everything being said with kisses or touches or looks, this was what their love was all about, being able to read the other person without a word spoken.

Somehow within their movements, Matt had shuffled back against the bed, moving further up so that he was now in the middle, Gabby still straddling his hips, her red panties that only thing left on her body. He watched as she kissed over his chest, running her tongue across the muscles she found, moving down to his hips and then kissing roughly along the line of his boxers, tugging at his jeans.

She had moved from him suddenly, pulling his jeans and his boxers from his body, leaving him bare for her, a lustful smirk coming to her face as she looked at him, taking him all in.

Matt wondered what she would do next, there was things he would hope she would do – he was a guy after all, but there was no telling what Gabby was going to do whens he was like this and he was more than excited to find out. Slowly he watched as she came to the edge of the bed, crawling over his legs, Gabby kept her eyes on him, her hands touching his heated skin, sending sparks through his body.

In one quick motion, Gabby took Matt in her hand and in her mouth, a gasp and a groan slipping from Matt's lips, his body instantly arching towards her, feeling her warmth of her mouth around him, her hand moving up and down at the same rhythm of her mouth, her tongue sliding up and down his shaft.

It was no secret that it had been a while for them, life getting in the way but tonight was all about them and Matt was desperate to make this last. But his body couldn't stop, his hand slipping into Gabby's hair, causing her to move faster as she worked him, a smirk playing on his lips as she could feel the shaking in his hand, his whole body craving her.

"Gabby…oh baby…" the words came from his lips as she continue to move, bringing her mouth all the way from him before sliding back down, his whole body tensing up at her movements. Suddenly he tugged against her, bringing her eyes back up to his, he had some how found the will to stop her, to make her stop what she was doing or else he would come then and there.

Leaning up on his elbows, Matt brought himself into a sitting position, Gabby letting him slip from her mouth as she looked at him, a little confused but also very turned on. "It's your turn baby…" and within a moment, Matt had her on her back, his lips attached to hers once again, his tongue sliding over her bottom lip, wanting access to her while his hand slipped down her chest, over her stomach and down her panties.

He could tell she was turned on, she was wet and hot, he had been able to tell that when she had straddled his hips on the bed, but he was going to work her over just as much as she had him. As they battled against each other, Gabby's hands around his shoulders, her nails biting into his skin, Matt slipped two fingers inside of her, a moan tumbling from her lips at the contact, her body clenching around him instantly.

"Fuck Matt…"

Was all she could say as he moved his fingers with their kisses, in and out, his thumb rubbing against the bundle of nerves he found, her legs subconsciously falling apart, giving him better access. Fumbling, Gabby reached down to her own panties, trying to push them off but her hands were shaking too much, Matt smirked against her lips, pulling away roughly before settling himself between her legs, slipping her panties from her legs before his mouth replaced his fingers.

Gabby couldn't hold back, the surprisingly quick changes kept her on edge, usually Matt would be cool, calm and collected, showing her love but tonight, they just _wanted_ each other, which meant Matt was being mean. Against him, Gabby lifted her lips, giving his tongue better access to her core, slipping inside of her as she whimpered for him, her hands tangling in the bed sheets around her.

He worked her faster, her chest tightening, her legs raised against his arm, Matt could feel her toes starting to curl as he brought her closer to the edge, "Please Matt…" slipping from her lips, begging him to push her over the edge.

But he didn't, Matt pulled away suddenly, leaning over Gabby he looked her in the eyes, she was struggling to breath, struggling to comprehend what he was doing, but as her leg raised up around his waist, it gave Matt all the access he needed to push himself inside of her all the way to the hilt, a strangled cry coming from her lips as she pulled him closer, Matt dropping his head against her shoulder as he let her settled around him. There was a moment of shared looks between them, before Gabby reached up to kiss him, their hands locked together by the side of her head, Matt holding her down, taking this opportunity to start moving inside of her, slowly at first.

Hearing Gabby whimper a little, adjusting to his size, Matt pulled back for a moment, wanting to make sure she was ok but the lazy smile on her face made him smile, "Are you ok?" His voice breaking the silence between them. Watching her nod, he leaned down once more, his hips starting to move slowly, sliding in and out of the woman he loved,

Holding his weight slightly off of her with his hands by the bed, Matt's hands found hers, their fingers entwining together as he moved faster, reacting to how she was reacting to him, her lips going to his neck, sending shivers through his body, his hands tightening around hers, as his body took over, her moans and gasps spurring him on, his breaths coming in huffs against her neck before he found her lips, their tongues battling against each other, her hands freeing themselves from his, finding his face, moving from his neck to his cheek and back, just trying to touch as much of him as possible.

Sliding in and out of Gabby was the easier thing in the world, it was right, it was home, it was everything. Making love to this woman was the best thing he had ever done and he was going to keep doing it for as long as humanly possible.

Names mixed with the moans that filled the room, their passion finally taking over, Matt moving at a speed she didn't think possible, his hand moving to the headboard of the bed, needing something to hold onto to that he couldn't hurt, helping to hold himself up as he moved in and out of her. He could feel her tightening around him, both her legs now around his waist, locking around the ankle to keep him close, not letting him move to far from her, loving him hitting her hilt every time he moved forward. It was her undoing.

"Oh god!" She groaned, the coil inside of her tightening almost painfully, their slick bodies moving as one as their lips stayed together, each kiss more feverish than the next, their hands moving crazy over the other. "Harder…" was the only instruction she gave Matt and he was more than happy to oblige, pushing himself onto his arms, his back arched to ensure he could reach her lips, Matt's new angle helped his movement, his speed increasing ten fold.

Suddenly she began to shake under him, the leg that had slackened slightly falling to his thigh again, her toes curling against his legs, letting him know she was close, knowing he was not far from following her over the edge. Making sure that each thrust was deeper than the last, spurred on by the moans and gasps, making sure she got what she wanted.

Suddenly Gabby's eyes snapped open, her mouth opening letting out a strangled cry, Matt's name falling from her lips as the coil snapped, her orgasm ripping through her, crashing over her, bringing him with her instantly, his pace erratic, as he came with her, each thrust taking them both further over the edge as they rode out their orgasms together, holding onto each other like their lives had depended on it. Gabby's name groaned over and over by Matt as he came down from his high, his movements slowing, both their chests heaving as they both came down, still tangled in each others arms.

Pulling his head away from Gabby, Matt stared down at her, her face flush, sweaty, hair a mess but she looked amazing. He smiled, staying inside of her for as long as possible, "I love you baby…" He watched her smile and sighed, her hand resting against his cheek, her leg still keeping him where he was, still inside of her, not caring that he was coming down. "I love you too Matt," She leaned up, and touched her lips to his. He stayed inside of her, never wanting to let her go.

Matt was shaking above her, he didn't want to move just yet, he wanted to relish in the feeling of being inside of her still, her legs wrapped around his body, their lips touching lightly, this was what his forever was going to be like. Eventually, Matt pulled himself from her, leaning over he gave her once last kiss, feeling her sigh against him.

Silence filled the room as they lay together, tangled in a mess of sheets and sweat, Gabby curled into Matt's side, playing with the skin on his chest. "That was amazing…" Gabby sighed against him, kissing his chest.

Matt huffed, nodding his head, "I have no idea what I would do without you in my life baby. I'm never letting you go." He held her tightly as he touched her forehead with his lips, feeling her nod against him.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, Matt smiled, placing a kiss against Gabby's forehead as she laid against him, "I don't know what I would have done without you Gabby…I love you so much…" He sounded so sweet and vulnerable, she loved it, it was amazing but it got her thinking.

Laying again Matt's chest Gabby sighed, something had been playing on her mind since their last shift, something had overheard, something that she was pretty sure she wasn't supposed to hear. Turning her head, she looked up at Matt, studying him, finding him with his eyes closed and a content smile on his face. She studied him for a few moments before speaking, her voice barely above a whisper. "I overheard Antonio and Brett talking at the firehouse the other day…the day after the party."

Matt tightened his grip on Gabby protectively, almost trying to protect her from the memories of the party. "They were talking about something my dad had said…something I don't think I was supposed to know."

This caused Matt to look back at Gabby, a confused look on his face. Gabby swallowed deeply before continuing, this was also part of the reason she had sought Matt out that night, she needed to feel loved, and she knew that Matt loved her. "Dad said he should have done it 30 years ago…he should have divorced mum thirty years ago."

Matt's eyes opened wider for a second, trying to understand what Gabby had actually said, hoping that he had misheard, but the sadness in her eyes told him that he hadn't misheard. Slowly, Matt rolled Gabby onto her back, his eyes never leaving hers. "Gabriella Dawson your parents - your father loves you. Don't ever…for one second think that that isn't true. The night of the party he was so drunk he couldn't even stand."

Gently he rubbed his nose against Gabby's, a few stray tears slipping down the side of her face. "I love you more and anything in this world Gabby and nothing will ever change that." He could tell she was second guessing everything she knew now, how much her parents loved her, if they even wanted her. "You are your mother's daughter Gabby, you are the best thing that ever happened to her, you know that but remember that I will always love you."

With a small smile, Gabby nodded, she believed Matt, but that didn't mean that it still didn't upset her. Leaning up, Gabby placed a kiss against his lips, a silent thank you for being there for her. But Matt had other plans, he was going to show her how much he loved her.

And he did, he spent the next hour showing her how loved she was. Gabby had woken up the next morning a little lighter than she had since the party.

* * *

 **Thoughts? :D**


End file.
